No More Than A Duty
by Emeraldied'Obsession
Summary: Syaoran Li is a top agent in a secret organization equivalent to the CIA. His latest mission? Protect the family of Fujitaka Kinomoto after he witnesses something he was never supposed to. Can Li succeed in his mission without... Under construction
1. Life of an Agent

Disclaimer: of course I don't own CCS. Y 'all probably know that's owned and originally created by CLAMP. Duh!

Summary: Syaoran Li is a top agent in a secret organization equivalent to the CIA. His latest mission? Protect the family of Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto after the man witnesses something he was never supposed to see. Can Special Agent Li succeed in his mission and live up to his reputation as a top agent, or will a young emerald eyed beauty, a certain daughter of the man he's supposed to protect, toil with his emotions and make him question his rule about keeping hi business what it is? Simply…business?

Chapter One: The Life of an Agent

"Urghhh." A muffled voice came from under the covers of a bed as the morning sun began to seep into the bedroom, and the sounds of the shower turning off came pounding into his throbbing head. A head topped with a thick mop of chocolate hair slowly popped out under the covers. He placed his hands upon his face and weakly tried to remember the events of the night that had passed.

The click of his bathroom door to his left, followed by a shrill, girlie giggle, caused his head to snap to the side. That, and the sight before him, made a fiercer pain stab at his already aching head and caused a crink in his neck.

" G'morning, handsome," the woman in the doorway purred. She stood in only a towel, her black hair dripping wet. In her hands were the clothes she had worn the night before. Her comment was followed with another giggle.

A regretful moan came from his lips as he threw a pillow over his face. '_Not again,'_ he thought.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Syaoran Li was walking through the main doors of an office building, a deep frown shadowing his piercing amber eyes. As soon as he set foot on the marble floor of the lobby, he was caught up in the hustle and bustle of the many workers, all of who were heading towards the elevator. 

As the crowd neared the elevator doors, he pulled himself out of the mass of people and made his way over to one of the many artificial trees and bushes along the side. Once there, he stealthily slipped behind a tree and swung open an extremely small metal panel that was designed to look like on of the many bricks on the wall. Pushing his thumb into the small shallow, he heard the familiar beeps and whirs as the gears within the walls moved, and an area in the walls shimmered slightly. Looking about to see if anyone was watching, Li walked right through the wall and disappeared.

" Identification number," came a woman's robotic tone.

" 6730904," Syaoran replied.

There were more beeps and whirs around him as his agency's main frame computer analyzed the information. He stood at the beginning of a long hall that stretched several metres long. The floors were faintly illuminated and lined with many squares, that were the size of tiles. They were glowing as eerie shade of blue, and the walls and ceiling of the hall was titanium, the strongest of steel.

"Proceed," the woman's indifferent voice instructed.

Syaoran took a deep breath and began to stretch his body. He rolled up the cuffs of his jacket, again took a breath and began on his way.

Backflip. Cartwheel. Roll and handstand. One hand, double flip, duck, tuck n' roll. He executed many turns and gymnastic maneuversonly a trained personal knew. Every contact with the square tiles on the floor was a special sequence that only those who were supposed to be able to perform it, should know ( AN: Does that make sense?). Everytime he hit a tile, there was a different beep and a glow. He did this, all the while dodging bullets and lazers.

He finally reached the end of the hall, or The Walk, as all his other acquaintances would call it, and ended the routine with a round up. Punching in another number combination into the button panel in front of him, he panted, waiting for the door to open. With a hiss, a part of the titanium wall opened up. As he stepped out, the woman's robotic voice called…

" Welcome to Home Base, Special Agent Li."


	2. Assignments

Chapter 2: Assignments

Syaoran made his way down the marble corridor to the foyer. Many of the agents were already there, sipping coffee and reading the morning paper. He walked over to the secretary's desk while greeting the passing agents and other employees.

" Good morning, Agent Li," the secretary welcomed.

He merely nodded in acknowledgement.

" The Dominari Rector is holding a conference in the Green Room," the secretary grimaced. "The meeting started nearly an hour ago. The Dominari really insisted that you attend though, Agent Li. This seems to be an important case." She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks, Caroline. But I don't think that that's going to save me from the death I'm gonna have to suffer from the Rector. I've practically handed him my head on a silver platter for being this late." He sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Who's been told to attend the meeting other than myself?"

"Hmmm… let's see," Caroline began, thumbing through a small book. " Agents Hiiragizaw, Yakana Sugawara, ummm, your cousins, Ryu and Meiling Li, and… that's it I guess," she said with a shrug.

That's interesting. The agents that she had just mentioned were on of the top in the agency. Including him, of course. The conference really did seem important, judging by the agents who were being told to attend. And so, without another word, merely a nod, Syaoran strode off in the direction of the Green Room.

* * *

"Well, Li, aren't we all just humbled by your presence. I am glad that you found time in your hectic schedule to fit this in," came a sarcastic and mocking voice.

Syaoran bowed in submission and took the insult without complaint. He looked up to face the Head of NSAP, National Armed Spies and Protectors. The organization was a strictly confidential group and system that only the highest of Asia's uncoruppted rulers knew about, and even then, they only knew a vague outline of the duty of it's agents.

With Main Headquarters positioned in Hong Kong, and others secretly situated in other areas about the continent, the secret group studied and kept track of the events that happened within and around the vast land and many populated cities. They focused mainly on terrorists and dangerousmercenarries or wanted persons who have escaped or are running wild and free among themany innocent citizens inhabiting Asia. NSAP was known as the best spying and protection agency in the world, to put things lightly. And now, one of it's top agents was facing the leader of that organiztion. Kazuo Kumai.

" I apologize for my tardiness, Kumai-sama," Syaoran answered. He didn't bother with an excuse. He already knew that Kazuo wouldn't accept it.

Kazuo looked at him through his black beady eyes and nose, which you could tell, had been broken several times. Finally he relaxed, but only in the slightest way.

"Very well," he sighed. "Sit. We have been waiting for your arrival. This is an important mission, if you hadn't already figured that out, and I don't want to repeat all the information." He paused waiting for Syaoran took his place between Eriol and Yakana. Kumai-sama took a drink from the glass of water in front of him and ploughed on.

"Are any of you familiar with the name Suyama Chui?" There were some nods and murmurs around the room. "Good. We have a witness of his latest crime." He paused again, letting the information sink in. " A crime that can finally get him off the streets of Asia, behind bars and sentence him to a lifetime. Without bail, or any other special treatment."

Hearing this was somewhat a stunning shock for the all the agents. Suyama Chui was an infamous criminal in Asia. He was one of the worst and had been hunted and chased for years, unfortunately, to no avail. At first Chui was a notorious thief, then a merciless murderer. Now, as the leader of an extremely deadly mob, he was at the height of his misguided career.

" If we can capture Chui," Kumai continued in a fierce tone, " and get the witness to testify without being killed along the way, we can finally get this bastard in high security cell in prison."

" So," interrupted Ryu, " what does this have to do with us?"

"I was getting to that, Li," Kumai-sama growled. " This situation is very delicate. If something goes wrong, if something happens to this witness, it might change the outcome completely. The mission that I am giving you, the top five agents in the organization, is to protect our witness and his family."

Kazuo Kumai handed out several folders to the agents. He went around to the back of the conference room, switched off the lights, switched on the projector and made his way to his seat once again. Taking hold of the remote control in front of him, he pushed a key and a white projection screen appeared. Pushing another key on the keypad, he began his presentation.

On the screen was a man who seemed to be no older than Kumai-sama. The difference though, was that he was grinning in the photograph and his eyes were dancing with mirth. He had on a pair of glasses over his laughing brown eyes and his hair was straight and a soft shade of brown.

" This is our witness," Kumai's voice broke the silence. "Fujitaka Kinomoto. 6'2" tall, brown eyes and light brown hair, as you can see. He works as an archaeological professor at a nearby university. He is very attached to his children and of course seems like give up his life for their own. Our job is to make sure that it doesn't have to come to that." He looked away for a brief moment to look upon the agents around him. " Ryu and Meiling Li, I'm putting him in your care." He saw a flash of confusion before submission and understanding settled in. "I'm trusting the two of you to keep this man alive. We have had many witnesses that could have testified against Suyama Chui, but his mob of insufferable bandits and assassins always got to them in the end. Sometimes killing our own in the process."

"Now," Kumai continued, " his children. They have been informed about the situation and the importance of their father's testimony. They also know that they are in danger of their lives and the possibility of being kidnapped and held as hostages so their father will not testify. These two siblings are pawns in our little chess game. Crucial pawns at that." He sighed in frustration. " Despite all this, they have foolishly decided that they do not want anymore than one body guard."

Kumai pushed another button on the remote control. This picture was of a young seeming to be around the same age as the agents, in his early twenties. He had dark brown, almost black, unruly hair, same colour eyes and almost the complete opposite expression as his dad's. He seemed to be sulking in the picture, but the same twinkle that was in his father's eyes also seemed to be present in his own.

" Ladies and gentlemen," Kumai began, " this is Touya Kinomoto, the eldest child of Fujitaka Kinomoto. 6'2" tall, brunette and dark brown eyes. Currently, he is attending Tokyo University, studying and training to get his Masters in the surgical field. I'm not too worried about him. He has been trained in swordplay, archery and physical combat. Yakana he is your assignment."

" Hai, Kumai-sama," Yakana replied.

" Finally, Kinomoto's daughter." Kumai lastly pushed one more button on the remote. The picture of Touya Kinomoto was instantly replaced by a smiling portrait of a girl that could have been no older than 10. Her hair was a soft auburn, straight and reaching barely past her shoulder. The group of agents could not determine the colour of her eyes for they were closed in the picture. '_Pretty cute for a small kid,'_ Syaoran thought to himself.

" Sakura Kinomoto. 5'6" tall, light brown hair. Her eyes are closed in this photograph but the colour of her eyes are green. Youngest child of Fujitaka Kinomoto, she will be attending her first year at her brother's University. Freshmen."

" Um…excuse me Kumai-sama," Ryu again interrupted, " but why is a 10-year-old child attending Tokyo U? Unless, of course, that she is some kind of child prodigy and-"

"Again," Kumai fiercely growled, " I wasn't finished, Li. For the love of God! Learn to keep your mouth shut and wait. Your interruptions are going to kill one day! Now," he continued, "this picture is 5 years old. Because this picture was taken when the girl was 12, if you are doing your math people, you would have figured out that this girl is now a young woman at the age of 17, turning 18 in a few months." Kazuo Kumai took a gulp of water to ease his dry mouth. " This Sakura seems to be a favoured target of some of the assassins that have already tried to get to family. Being the youngest, therefore the most vulnerable, she seems to be in the most danger and the easiest child to capture, instead of her brother, to get Fujitaka to surrender. We have told her this, but she is still insistent on only one bodyguard." He looked from Eriol to Syaoran, searching their eyes. " Eriol, she's yours." He noticed another shock from around the room and his lips slightly quirked in amusement. He took a look at his watch.

" Alright, people," Kumai stated as he began to rise off his chair, " it's now almost noon. I am hungry and so, I'll leave you all to discuss your assignments. You will all be leaving in one and a half weeks time for Tokyo, Japan. You'll meet at the Hong Kong airport at 05:00 hours." He switched the lights back on, turned off the projection and with a push of a button, had the white projection screen disappearing. "Oh, and Li," the three Li's looked up, "no, Syaoran. Meet me in about two hour's time. My office."

As soon as Kumai left the room everyone relaxed and the tension disappeared. The agents leaned against their chairs and a couple of them placed their feet upon the glass table.

" My God, Ryu!' Meiling burst out. " Can't your damn mouth shut?"

" Hey!" he indignantly retorted. " It's a habit. I can't help it! "

" How 'bout I give you some advice? " she asked sweetly.

" Sure," he replied eagerly.

" Get some glue, you dim wit!" she snarled.

The others laughed at the usual banter between the two. It was always fairly amusing and never lost its humour. Slowly the laughter died down. The agents began to look through the information of their individual subjects. Syaoran, having not been assigned a subject just looked through all the files of the Kinomoto family, his attention lingering on the file and photo of the girl, Sakura.

_' I wonder what this girl would look like right now,' _Syaoran thought.

"Syaoran?" Yakana Sugawara timid voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up and noticed that everyone gaze was on him. " Did you do something to upset Kumai-sama, other than the fact that you were late this morning?" she questioned.

" What are you talking about?" he asked, pretending to act confused.

" Stop acting stupid, Syaoran," Meiling reprimanded. " You know what the hell were talking about. You're probably the best out of all of us. You'd provide better protection to Fujitaka Kinomoto than either Ryu or myself. Why didn't he assign you a role in this mission?" Everyone waited for his answer. They all wanted to ask the question. They were all just too scared. Syaoran reaction was unpredictable.

" You guys want the truth?" he asked them dropping his act. " Frankly… I don't have any idea whatsoever." Everyone groaned. " Well, I don't!"

" Are you serious?" Eriol said. After Syaoran nodded he continued. " So why were you late, Syaoran-kun?" This time it was Syaoran turn to groan.

" I'd rather not talk about it," he mumbled.

" Awww," Ryu gushed. " Did Syaoran wake up with a hang over a another naked woman again?"

" Shut up, Ryu," Syaoran growled. " I had to literally throw her out of my room and win a screaming contest with that woman."

"Awww!" the four others chorused, used to his self-pity after a bad night and worse morning. " Poor baby!" They all burst out laughing. He merely stuck a finger up at them and stuck out his tongue. After a couple minutes, the laughter died down again. Quiet filled the room once again as they continued reading their files.

" I wonder why Kumai-sama wants to meet Syaoran-kun though." Yakana said. Syaoran sighed feeling defeated.

" I'm wondering the same things Yakana-chan. I just hope that I'm not being fired."

* * *

AN:) So how was it this time? I listened to your advice. Most of you said that it was too short. I hope this is long enough. Review, pretty please. Thanks to those who already have. Thanks for your support. 


	3. New Home

Chapter 3:

Nearly two hours later, he made his way down yet another corridor, and expensively designed at that. Stopping in front of a door with a golden nameplate with the words: Kazuo Kumai, Dominari Rector of NSAP engraved on it, he rapped on it loudly.

"Come in," came the voice through the doors.

Syaoran gently swung open the door, stepped in and bowed, closed the door behind him and stood at attention. The Dominari Rector had it pretty good. Pretty _damn _good. The room was about the size of his entire apartment. The floor was laid out with a span of carpeting and walls were oak panelled. Various brown leather sofas and couches were scattered around the room. At one corner, was a mini bar, equipped with whiskey, scotch, wine and other alcoholic beverages. At another corner was a silver, 60' flat screen plasma television.

Kumai-sama sat behind his large oak desk, currently typing information into his laptop. On one side of the desk, were scattered sheets of paper. On the other end were pens, staplers, paper clips, a glass of scotch, and the such.

"You wanted to see me, Kumai-sama?"

"Yes, yes," Kumai replied distractedly, waving a hand in the air. "At ease, Li. Take a seat," he ordered, motioning towards one of two seats in front of his desk. Syaoran did as he was ordered and waited for Kumai to continue. After several minutes, Kumai closed his laptop, folded his hands on top of his desk, and looked directly at Syaoran.

"I won't dance around the bush here, Li," Kumai said gruffly. "As you heard in the Green Room, your cousins will be protecting Fujitaka and Yakana will be with Touya. You also know Sakura will be under Eriol's care. Touya, I believe, will be well off with Yakana and the training and skills he has developed, but Sakura… Sakura is another matter entirely. That being said, this will be your mission."

Kumai handed Syaoran a folder, and upon opening it, Syaoran sat there in utter confusion. The very first page of the document showed a picture of a smiling little girl.

"But, I don't seem to understand-" Syaoran began.

" I saw the looks of your peers in the Green Room, Li. Did you? I knew what they were thinking. Why didn't he give Li a position in this mission? He's the best out of us all." Kumai saw the colour rise in Syaoran's cheeks and he chuckled lightly. " Don't be so modest, Li. You and I both know you are one of the best NSAP agents in all of Asia. Which is why I'm giving this to you especially. Our oraganiztion is not only an armed protection agency but we also specialize in training and producing the best spies and undercover agents. And you, Li are of our top pupils."

Taking out a folder identical to Syaoran's and with the information, Kumai began informing him about his role and background info.

"You will attending Freshman year at Tokyo U." Seeing Syaoran's open mouth expression, Kumai explained. " I know that you will be older than all the other students, but your cover up will be that your father was extremely sick.

For the past four years and you had to stay with him and the rest of your family to support them during that very difficult time in your lives. Now your father's health is showing signs of improvement and so you are now able to attend university."

"Hai, Kumai-sama."

" I have arranged it so that the two of you have all of the same classes, expect for one so that it won't seem too suspicious. The professors and other staff won't know that your part of NSAP - not that they would know what it was anyway - so won't get any special treatment. Eriol, Meiling and Ryu aren't going to be dressed in uniform, but casually so that they blend in with student body. However the staff will know that _they _are bodyguards. Any questions, Li?" Kumai asked.

"Yes, sir. Accommodations. A hotel?"

" Actually," Kumai said with a secretive smile, " you will be living somewhere else for the few months that you are undercover. You'll get the directions to your temporary home when we leave for Tokyo. That's pretty much all you need to know, Li. Any other information is in that file in your hand. You will keep your name for this mission. There doesn't seem to be any need to change it. You are dismissed. You may inform your colleagues on this mission about the part you are playing, although during the actual mission, you must act as if you don't know each other."

"Hai, Kumai-sama." Syaoran stood, bowed and headed towards the door. But before his hand reached the doorknob, Kumai called.

"Li! Don't think you are getting pardon for being late this morning. I am thinking up a punishment for you. Remember that. Go now."

Syaoran bowed again and stepped out of the room. After closing it and leaning against the wall beside it, he let out a deep sigh. Opening up the folder still in his hand, he looked down at the picture on the first page. Smiling back at him, was the photograph of the 12-year-old Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

"That sucks!" Ryu whined. " Why do you always get the fun assignments, Syaoran?"

"Because he's better than you, you immature excuse of an NSAP agent," Meiling retorted on Syaoran behalf. Ryu stuck out his tongue in reply.

"Anyway," Syaoran began, wanting to change the subject, "do any of you know where you guys are staying during this whole fiasco? 'Cause I don't"

"Ryu and myself are staying in Fujitaka Kinomoto's house, Meiling said helpfully. "It seems like a goof deal. In his file, it says the he's some kind of amateur cook. Which in my opinion is better than fast food take-out and Ryu's burnt cooking," she said, making a face.

Ryu's indignant "Hey!" was barely heard over the outburst of laughter.

"His kids also have their own places, so we get to have their bedrooms," Ryu added when the laughter faded.

"I'm going to be rooming with Touya in his student residence," Yakana put in.

An evil smirk appeared on Meiling's face. "You better behave and keep your hand to yourself, Yakana-chan." Yakana's face reddened and blue eyes became icy crystal.

"Oh stuff it, Meiling," she growled. Meiling simply sniggered in reply.

"I don't know where I'm staying either, Syaoran," Eriol said. "It didn't say anything in my file. I'm guessing that since we both have Sakura to watch, we'll be staying somewhere near her place. Wherever her place is."

"I guess so," was Syaoran's only reply.

"Come on you guys! Let's go to a club or a pub or something. It's only barely 9 o'clock. What are we doing standing around in Eriol's office for?" Meiling said cheerily.

Everyone stood, putting on their jackets. Everyone that is, except for Syaoran.

"I don't think I'm gonna join you this time, guys," he said. " I pretty tired with the assignment, the talk with Kumai-sama and all the shouting I had to do with that girl this morning to get her out of my apartment. I think I'm just gonna head home and get some shut-eye. I didn't - "

"On no you don't, buddy," Ryu said teasingly. "Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on you. We won't let you get pissed. Well…at least not that much."

* * *

**Half a week later**

"Urghh." Syaoran his beeping alarm, and clumsily rolled out of bed. Walking over to his window/screen door that led out to his balcony from bedroom, other than the door that led out from his living room, he opened the door and walked out to meet the cool morning air. He stayed out for a couple minutes and after having another good yawn and another stretch, he walked back into his bedroom and began to get ready to leave.

Making his way into the washroom, he took a hot shower and brushed his pearly whites. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked back into his bedroom and began to get dressed. He shrugged on a white collared, long sleeved shirt over a tight, black tank and slipped into a pair of pants as equally dark black as the tank.

Grabbing the duffle bag and the suit case which he had packed the night before, he placed them near his apartment door and wandered around his place, checking for last minute necessities and making sure that he didn't forget to lock his balcony doors or turn off any of his electronics. He apartment was a pretty nice place. Hard wood floors, leather couches, latest kitchen equipment and entertainment system. He was pretty frugal with his salary earnings, though someone who took a quick look would think otherwise. But in truth, he was. For if he really did splurge, with all the money that he gets paid, he could afford to live in a small mansion with all the works.

When he was satisfied with his conduct, he grabbed his keys and cell phone and headed out. After locking the door of course, with his two bags, one rolling along behind, and the other slung oh so sexily over his shoulder. When he got to the lobby, he walked out onto the curb and hailed a cab.

* * *

**Hong Kong Airport**

Syaoran made his way through the many bodies of people, heading towards the terminal where Kumai instructed them to meet. Seeing a small café ahead, he couldn't resist the urge to buy a latte. After making his purchase, and making sure that he had enough time to spare, he sat on a nearby bench and placed his two suitcases beside him.

While finishing off the last of his drink, Syaoran heard a couple of voices call his name. Looking around, he spotted Meiling and Eriol heading towards him, each carrying a suitcase on tow.

"Ohayou, Syaoran," Eriol greeted.

"Ohayou, Eriol, Meiling," he said in turn.

"Are you ready to go, Syaoran?" Meiling asked. "Ryu said that Yakana, Kumai-sama, and himself are already at the terminal where we're supposed to meet."

"Yeah," Syaoran replied. "I was just finishing this off." He got to his feet, threw the empty coffee cup into the trashcan and got his suitcases. "Ready," he stated, and the three of them headed on their way. They were barely walking for a minute when Meiling called out.

"God, Syaoran! You're such a girl!" At this, Eriol laughed. "Why the hell do you have _two _suitcases?"

Syaoran frowned. "Meiling. I am going under cover for who knows how long. I am going to attend classes, learn 'new' things, and take tests that I could easily get an A at in a University. If I have to suffer, I might as well look good while doing it."

"Okay," Meiling said with a smile. " I take that back. You're not 'such a girl'. You're worse than a woman!" Eriol guffawed and Syaoran stocked off ahead of them.

"Hey, guys!"

"Ohayou, Ryu," Eriol replied.

"Ryu," Syaoran questioned, "how can you be so cheery at 5 in the morning?"

"I guess I'm just a morning person, Syaoran-kun," Ryu said in response. Syaoran grumbled.

Yakana giggled. "Ohayou, you guys."

"Hey, Yakana," they all chorused.

A cough was heard behind them and they all turned.

"Ohayou, Kumai-sama," they respectfully said, bowing.

"Happy you people could make it," he greeted in an even tone. "Let's move it or lose it people." He turned on his heel and walked off, the five others following in his wake, carrying and pulling their cases with them.

The six bodies walked the steps of a privet jet and gathered inside. The jet was able to seat twelve, six seas running down each side of the jet. A beige carpeted aisle running down the centre. Above each seat was an 8' flat screen. At the back of the plane was a washroom and what seemed to be a storage compartment. At the front was the door to a small bar/kitchen and the pilot's cockpit.

"Store your bags in that room there," Kumai ordered, pointing to the storage room near the washroom. "When you're done, take a seat and fasten up. We leave in ten minutes." With that he walked away and disappeared into the pilot's cockpit.

The five agents obediently did as they were told and stuffed their bags into the compartment and took their seats. Ryu in the third seat to the left with Syaoran behind him and Meiling sitting in the second seat on the right of the jet. Yakana sat behind her and Eriol behind Yakana.

"Please be seated and fasten your seat belts," came a soft feminine voice from the intercom. "We will be taking off in less than a minute." A moment later, the jet was running down the runway and lifting off the ground.

"Good morning, passengers," the same voice called. "The current time is 5:32 am. We are flying at an altitude of about 3,000 feet and are currently stable. We will be reaching Tokyo, Japan in approximately 3 and a half hours. When you see the light above the pilot's door turn green, you may be free to unfasten your belts and stand if needed. I hope you have a good flight." As the voice finished, the light above the door turned green and everyone released their seat belts and waited for the plane to land and their flight to end.

* * *

**3 hours and 25 min. later**

"Hello again," came the woman's voice. "We are landing shortly. Please be seated and fasten your seat belts." After landing the voice continued. "Welcome to Tokyo, Japan. Collect your bags when leaving and have a nice day. We hope your flight with us has been enjoyable."

When Syaoran and the other agents got up out of their seats and headed towards the storage compartment, Kumai stepped out from inside the pilot's cockpit and called the agents to him.

"Once you grab your belongings," he began, "head outside. There will be four black vehicles outside. Meet me out there and I will instruct you in what we are to do next." With that, he went out the exit doors and down the stairs. As he left the jet, the agents proceeded to do as they were told, gathering their luggage and heading out.

When they got out, they took a breath of the early morning air and met their leader. Kumai-sama was standing among five, sleek, black vehicles. They were all the latest models, one being a convertible, and the otherfour were SUVs. Kumai stood in front of them, arms crossed over his chest, waiting. When Syaoran and the others reached him, he began his instructions.

"Ryu and Meiling Li, Hiiragizaw and Sugawara. The four of you and myself are going over to Fujitaka Kinomoto's house. There, his son, daughter, and himself are waiting to meet with us. If you four would get into one of the SUVs,I would like you to wait inside the vehicles until further notice. Hiiragizaw and Sugawara in one vehicle and the Lis' in another." As the four agents began gathering their bags, he stopped them. "Syaoran will not be coming with us because of his role as an undercover student. He will be going to his temporary home directly. Before we leave, you may say your goodbyes."

The girls went over to Syaoran and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't you screw this up Syao," Meiling whispered. "Don't get in over your head. And be careful."

"I'll try my best, Mei," Syaoran whispered back, smiling one of his rare, real grins that made most women swoon. Meiling swatted him on the head for his cockiness.

The guys came up giving him a handclasp and a 'manly' hug. After that the four agents picked up their bags and got into the vehicles.

"Li?"

Syaoran brought his attention to Kumai and away from his friends. "Hai, Kumai-sama?"

"You are to take the convertible, Li." He took out a set of keys. "This is the key for your car. This silver one is the key to your new home." Seeing the questioning look in Syaoran's eyes, he took out a slip of paper and handed it to him. "This is your building, and your apartment number. There is also a security system installed in your building and this," he said, pointing to a plastic card attached to the ring of keys, "is the device that unlocks it. "He handed the keys over to Syaoran. "Your apartment has everything from your bed to your desk, and your kitchen supplies to entertainment system. An agent will come by in, say, about two days with listening devices, mikes, a laptop and other necessary gadgets." Kumai stopped and glanced at his watch. "I will be in touch. Your classes begin in a week. Good luck and don't screw this up, Li. Remember, you are to act as if you do not know your colleagues and the fact that they are NSAP agents."

With a nod to Syaoran, he walked towards the other agents and signalled them to follow him. Syaoran watched them as they drove away and out of the airport. One of the SUVs, most likely Ryu and Meiling's, honked it's horn as a final farewell.

When they were gone Syaoran walked over to his convertible, dumped his baggage in the trunk and slipped into the driver's seat. Looking at the car's interior, he saw black leather seats and the usual CD player, cup holders and other knobs for air conditioning and heating. There was also as attached phone in between the two front seats. Flipping open the compartment beside the phone, he found that there was a 6' screen. _'Probably so Kumai-sama can keep tabs on me,' _Syaoran thought. He pushed the keys into the ignition and with a deep breath, and left the air port and drove to his temporary home, sweet home.

* * *

"Remember," Kumai said to the agents as they got out of their vehicles, "you don't know a Syaoran Li. Don't mention him to the Kinomoto family because they don't know that we're assigning another agent. If you see him act like you don't know him. I don't mean for you to be mean or ignore him. If you want, you can pretend that you _become _good friends during the mission but don't be hugging or anything on your first few encounters. The teachers and staff will know that you are bodyguards, but the others students, also meaning Li, won't. Is everything clear?"

"Hai, Kumai-sama," the agent chorused.

"Let's go then."

The five bodies made their way down the driveway and up the step. Reaching the door, Kumai-sama rang the doorbell and waited.

* * *


	4. Meeting the Family

'Knock, knock, knock.'

Fujitaka walked to the door of his house and took a look through the peephole. Seeing the five people gathered on his doorstep he called.

"Touya, Sakura! Come down. The people that I told you about are here. Get down here and greet them."

As Fujitaka opened the door, a tall young man with dark brown hair came trotting down the steps to stand beside his father. The agents and Kumai trooped into the hallway when Fujitaka welcomed them in and stood at attention.

"Good day, Fujitaka Kinomoto," Kumai greeted. "I'd like to introduce ourselves. I am Kazuo Kumai, the head of the whole NSAP Corporation." Gesturing towards the young adults behind him, he introduced them as well. " These two are cousin, Ryu and Meiling Li, and these two, are Eriol Hiiragizaw and Yakana Sugawara."

"Hello," Fujitaka said. " I think that you may all know everything about myself and children, but just to be polite, I'm Fujitaka, this is my son Touya, and my daughter - " his voice faded noticing that his daughter wasn't present. He chuckled lightly. "You must forgive my daughter, everyone. She was never really a morning person. I don't think she ever will be. As soon as I picked her up at her apartment and got back here, she's been asleep in her old bedroom ever since." He motioned towards the living room. "Please. Have a seat and get comfortable. I'll go and - "

"Don't worry, Otou-san," Touya interrupted with an evil smile. "I'll go and wake my dearest sister up."

"Touya…" his father said warily.

"Don't worry," Touya repeated with an innocent, but of course fake look in his eyes. With that he left the party heading into the living room and took the stair steps two at a time.

All the people, excluding Touya and Sakura, sat at the various seats and couches around the living room. When Fujitaka was certain that everyone was settled, he went back into the hallway telling the others that he was going to prepare some tea, coffee and pastries.

Approximately five minutes later there was a _SPLASH, _followed by a high pitched scream. Thinking that someone had attacked one of the family members, the agents in the room all jumped to their feet and were just about to rush out of the doorway when Fujitaka stepped in front of them holding a tray brimming with refreshments. He seemed pretty calm, cool and collected.

"Don't worry about it, " he said with a tiny smile. "It's normal."

That comment managed to raise a few brows and intrigued looks. Nonetheless, everyone took their seats while Fujitaka knelt beside the coffee table in the centre of the room and handed out plates and cups. It was during this time that Touya rushed into the room and sat at one of the one-seater couches. A second later, a very young woman in a pair of baggy, pink plaid pyjama pants and pink spaghetti strap top, came trudging into the room. She was utterly drenched, a furious expression on her delicate face and a lethal and murderous look in her stunningly green eyes.

"Otou-san!" the young woman screamed, seemingly unaware of the other strangers in the room. "Touya dumped ice-cold water on me again!" Her eyes scanned the room for her brother and it was only then that she realized that there were other people in the room.

"Sakura," her father told her softly. "These are the agents that I told you were coming today. Why don't you dry up a bit, change into your extra clothes and come back down?"

"Hai," she said quietly in reply. She bowed to everyone in the room. "I'm sorry for the display." With that she rushed up the steps and into her room.

When she had gone, Fujitaka turned towards his son. "Touya," he said exasperatedly.

"What?" his son countered. When his father merely frowned, an exasperated expression on his face, Touya confessed to the obvious. "Okay, okay," he said, grinning cheekily. "Sorry. I just haven't done that for so long."

Fujitaka's lips quirked at the sides but he forced the smile down, and placed a stern, fatherly expression on his face. "When your sister comes down, Touya, you will apologize to her. Understood?"

"Yes, Otou-san," Touya obediently replied, although he still had on a wide grin.

Fujitaka turned to the agents in the room. "I'm sorry you had to see one of family moments. It isn't uncommon when my children are under the same roof." The agents nodded in understanding and everyone began to eat and drink their coffee, tea and sweets.

15 minutes later the young woman walked back into the room. She wore a pair of camouflage pants and a black wife beater. She had French braided her hair so that it draped over her shoulder and swung idly past her waist.

As she passed by her brother to take a seat by her father, Touya did as he was told and apologized.

"Sorry 'bout the cold shower, kajui" he said without sounding it.

Sakura, who had just passed him when he spoke out, turned around, stared down at her seated brother and fiercely said, "I am not a kajui!" With that she emphatically stomped onto one of his feet. Touya smirked, but the nonetheless grabbed his injured foot and grimaced in pain. Turning, Sakura sat beside her father. Fujitaka chuckled and patted her on the leg. The NSAP agents, excluding Kumai, grinned in amusement.

"Settle down, sweetheart," Fujitaka said. Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Alright," he continued I think that we've wasted enough of these people's time. Kazuo Kumai. Please."

Kumai introduced the agents and himself once again for Sakura's benefit and began explain what would happen and the measures that they would all have to take until was behind bars.

"Suyama Chui is very dangerous and has many crooked connections," Kumai explained. "Fujitaka, you were very unfortunate to have witnessed what you did but at the same time, we are lucky that you did. If we are able to keep you alive long enough to testify against Chui after we capture him, he will be put away for good."

"Now," he continued, "I assume that the three of you know that NSAP have been ordered to protect you?" The family nodded. "Fujitaka, Ryu and Meiling Li," he pointed to the two, "will be your bodyguards. Touya and Sakura, we are following through with your request of having only one bodyguard, though I think that it is extremely foolish. Touya, Yakana Sugawara has been assigned to you and Eriol Hiiragizaw is yours Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura looked around trying to remember who Eriol Hiiragizaw was. When she made eye contact with the man with blue eyes and azure hair, he smiled kindly. One that she returned happily.

"As for living arrangements," Kumai began, "I believe Fujitaka that we have arranged that Agents Li and Li are staying in the rooms that were previously those of your children." Fujitaka nodded in agreement. "Agent Sugawara will be living with yourself and room mate in your dorm, correct, Touya?" Touya replied with a nod. "And Agent Hiiragizaw…" he said trailing off to let Sakura decide.

"He can live with me and my friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, at our apartment building. We have two rooms and one has a bunk bed so Hiiragizaw-san can sleep in one room and my friend and I can share the bunk."

"Very well, everything of importance at the moment seems to be solved." Kumai said standing up. "I'll keep in touch with you all."

"Are you leaving already?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I need to meet some associates on an important matter."

"Well then. I'll walk you to the door." He offered.

"No need," Kumai said, waving off the offer. "By the way, Agents, the SUV''s are your to use. Hiiragizaw, Li and Li, Sugawara, you are to use them to chauffeur Fujitaka and his son and daughter. They are not to walk anywhere alone and don't let them out of your sight when you are outside of your temporary homes. Clear?"

"Hai," they all said in unison.

Kumai bowed slightly to all of them and left the room. A few seconds later, they all heard the front door close, an engine start and then it faded away.

Fujitaka turned to everyone in the room with a smile on his face.

"Who wants some brunch?"

AN/ Hey! Sorry for taking so long in writing this chapter guys. I had a major disableling case of Writer's Block. I'm still not 100 cured, resulting in the probably crappy and short Chapter. Forgiveme? At least I wrote something right?

**Important!**For all you readers who know anything about Japanese formalities like -san, -chan, -kun, -sama and the rule about that please email me and give me the rules cause I'm probably screwing up the -san and -chan or whatever it is. Sorry, but I'm not Japanese.

Also anyone reading this, do you know anything about University classes, trips, parties, projects and the such? I NEED the low down.

_Reviewers _

meow-mix23- sorry i took so long

angelsflame265 - lol. no way!

LupinLightning-IllusionDragon - Thanks! I appreciate it. Sorry I didn't update earlier even though you asked me sooooooooooooo manyyyyyy times. Lol. Thanks and sorry again.

plasticSTRAWS - Thanks again :) I had a great time.

CheriWolf - Thanks. All questions will be answered as the story contiues. lol!

ladybug - lols. well aren't you just an average everyday psychic! hehehe.

Emmie-Monkey - Thanks and srry I took so long

FlowerLover - lol. srry I didn't do it ASAP

starmoon88 - hope your questions were answered.

EKoolcat369 - You'll see.

For all of you reviewers who I didn't add, srry. I'll get you in in the next chapter. Thanks to all those who read but didn't review anyways. I really appreciate it.


	5. Hello There

Chapter 5 Hello There

"Okay, turn right on the next the next intercourse."

It was nearly two hours later and Sakura and Eriol were en route to her apartment.

"That was the best breakfast I've had in a while," Eriol exclaimed. "Where did you're father learn to cook?"

He was answered by a light laugh. "I'm not entirely sure. My father told me that he used to test his new 'creations' on my mother. Why? Is an agents diet incredibly bad?"

"That, my dear Sakura-san - "

"That's okay. Just Sakura is fine," she interrupted.

"Very well. That, my dear Sakura, depends on the agents cooking skills. Mine aren't so bad. I can make a decent meal if the need arises."

"That's good to know. Oh, turn left right here. Now you, my friend Tomoyo Daidouji and I can share cooking responsibilities. Okay, this is the building coming up is ours. Just turn onto the ramp here. It'll lead to the underground parking lot.

As soon as the SUV was in the garage and parked on a lot, Eriol quickly got out of his side of the vehicle and made his way to the passenger side. Before Sakura could open her door, Eriol opened it for her and held out a hand.

A soft smile graced Sakura's lips as she placed her hand in his. "How kind of you, thoughtful sir."

"T'is nothing at all, my lady," Eriol replied and dramatically bowed over hand.

They made their was to the back of the SUV where Eriol opened the trunk and the two of them took some boxes out of the trunk. Eriol took two, while Sakura took a third.

"We'll have to come back down for the last box and I still have to get my duffel bag," Eriol stated.

"Sure," Sakura replied. "Thanks again for helping me bring the last of my stuff over, Eriol-san."

"Since I'm most likely staying with you for a while, and you've already allowed me to call you Sakura, you may call me, Eriol."

"Okay then, Eriol. Shall we go and take a look at our new home?"

"We shall, dear Sakura. Onward!"

The door was pushed open and Sakura walked through followed closely behind by Eriol. They both set down their boxes and Sakura went to the small kitchen to get some drinks, leaving Eriol to wander around their apartment.

The lay out of the place was simple enough. The living room was large, fitting in two couches, a rectangular glass coffee table and a large entertainment system. Through an open door way was a kitchen/dinning area. To the left of entertainment system were sliding door that led to a balcony. Opposite the kitchen was short hallway that leading to two bedrooms.

"I hope you don't mind orange juice Eriol." Sakura appeared by his side holding out a cold glass. Eriol accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks, Sakura."

"No problem," she replied. "It looks like you've already taken a look around this place. There's the living room and the kitchen, obviously, and these are our bedrooms. This one to the left," Sakura gestured, "will me and Tomoyo's room because it's the one with the bunk bed. The one to right is yours, of course. In case you're wondering, each room has an adjoining bathroom." Sakura looked around contentedly." It's not fancy or anything but it's comfy and Tomoyo and I are making it home." She glanced at Eriol. " With knowing you, for even only two hours, I think you're going to add something to our small family as well."

Eriol smiled softly, touched. "You can most definitely count on that Sakura." He placed a hand over his heart, the humorous twinkle back in his eyes. "I will do what is in my power to constantly keep you tow fair maidens laughing."

Sakura laughed softly. "You're off to a good start, Eriol. C'mon. Let's put these glasses back in the sink and we'll head back down to the garage and get the last of our things."

Syaoran dropped his bags his bags beside a desk and flopped down on his new bed. He sighed deeply and closed his long lashed, amber eyes. Before he fully lost himself to sleep, he glanced at his wristwatch. It read only 9:03.

'I can still sleep for a couple hours he thought, and gratefully gave way to it.

About an hour and a half later, Syaoran was awoken by an unfamiliar beeping. It wasn't his cell phone or his pager. He turned his head to the side towards the night table. There were more than half a dozen small gadgets on it. The thing that seemed to have startled him up from his nap was the lap top. It was emitting a beeping sound and a small blue light was flashing at the corner.

Getting up with a grunt, his white shirt falling open, he picked up the lightweight device and flipped it open. The blank, black screen instantly disappeared and was replaced with the disgruntled face of Kumai-sama. 'Wow. That's a nice sight to wake up to,' Syaoran thought.

" Li. What took you so long to answer?" Kumai-sama questioned sternly.

"I apologise, Kumai-sama. I fell asleep."

Kumai's face contorted for an instant then his expression changed to the one that he normally wore. Cold and haughty. "Very well. I had told you earlier this morning that I would contact you to add some last minute touches to your knew persona. Get that sleep out of your eyes, Li, and stand at attention. Now, for obvious reasons, you will have to change your last name. Anyone you meet from this moment on will know you as Chang Syaoran. The University records have also been modified to accommodate this change."

"Tomorrow before noon several of our agents will be heading over to your quarters to supply you with extra mechanisms and gadgets. There are already several objects on your night table, as you can see, and the manual for all of them is in the drawer. Beside the desktop computer is your timetable and curriculum of the subjects that you are taking. All the textbooks have been taken care off and are in the various compartments in your desk. Any questions?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, sir."

"Very well. Over the next few days, I will be in touch to continue to fine tune and adjust any details in our strategy. For the moment, this laptop will be our main source of connection. With the other devices that you will be given tomorrow, they will be a more discrete form of communication." Without so much of a good bye, he was gone.

With another yawn Syaoran got up from his bed. Walking to his bags he looked around for some drawers and began to put away his clothes and other belongings. He didn't have anything personal with him such as photographs or posters. When he was on a case and lived in a new place, he learned to never get attached to anything or anyone. Other than the clothes that he packed, his cell, keys, watch and glasses, the only personal thing he had was a beaded bracelet on his right wrist. With his profession and past experiences, he was conscious of keeping things no more than a duty.

And so he put away his socks and boxers, his shirts, shorts and workout clothes, and hung up his jeans and pressed clothes in a wardrobe.

Once he was done, he walked out of his bedroom and explored the rest of his apartment. Immediately to the right of his bedroom door was a bathroom and beside that was a spare, empty bedroom. To the left, the hallway led to the rest of his apartment. Everything was already furnished in his bedroom he had a double bed, a desk, wardrobe and the night table. NSAP had already provided him with a desktop and a laptop. As Kumai-sama had said, there were other devices on the night table that he had yet to fiddle with. The living area was also complete with an entertainment system, couches and coffee table. On one side of the living room wall there were a pair of sliding glass doors that led to a balcony and his kitchen was equipped with a fridge stove and dishwasher.

'I have to hand to NSAP. For making a new home and creating a new life in less than a month, they got it down pat.'

Syaoran grinned and made his way to the fridge, needing some food and probably a cold beer. Once he opened the door though, his smile fell as he stared at the empty racks.

'Then again,' he thought, 'they still might have to fine tune their skills.'

With another sigh Syaoran straightened up and closed the fridge doors. He picked up his keys, cell phone and wallet on the small table by the door. Placing them in one of his pant pockets, he unlocked the door.

'Take-out, here I come.'

He opened the door and strode out. Only to crash into the back of a small, warm body.

"I don't know how you convinced me to let you carry that big thing, Sakura. You know I was insisting on you carrying my duffel bag instead. It seems much more manageable than that."

Sakura's sigh could have been heard down the hallway where they walking towards there apartment. "And I told you, Eriol, that it was fine.'

Leaning against the door opposite of their own, Sakura tried to balance the box on one knee and reached her hand into her front pocket. Finding her keys, she took them out and tossed then to Eriol. "Unlock the door will you?"

Eriol pushed the keys into the lock and turned. As Eriol opened the door, Sakura up and was about to follow when the door behind her swung open. Starting to turn around to see who now lived in the apartment, Sakura only got a glimpse of a muscular outline before it came crashing into her.

The large box few into the air and crashed into the wall, the contents spilling everywhere. Sakura gasped and as if in slow motion, began falling face first onto the floor. Until of course two large hands grabbed her. One grasping her hand and the second around her waist.

With her eyes still closed, she felt herself being turned around and she knew she was facing whoever held her. Slowly she opened an eye and her breath caught in her throat. Both her eyes opened wide as she stared at the man before her.

He was tall, nearly over a head taller than she was. And she needed to incline her head to see his face. He was muscular, though not overly so, and strong. She could feel it in his grip and see it through his black tank and over-laying white polo. She did another once over, starting from his black shoes, past his baggy black pants and finally her eyes took in his face. Dear Kami, his face. His jaw was strong and his mouth stern but full. His brows were drawn in a puzzled frown and beneath them were cold, piercing amber eyes. The unruly chocolate brown hair and messy fringe gave him a more rugged look.

All the while Sakura was looking her fill, the stranger holding her up was doing the same. The girl in his arms was about average height and slim with all the right curves to boot. She looked cute in her baggy cameo pants and tight off the shoulder shirt. Her waist-length hair was French braided and slung over one shoulder. Her skin was fair with a barely noticeable growing blush spreading across her cheeks and her small pert nose. Her lips were full and pink and slightly parted, but it was the stunning eyes that drew him in. they were green. Not only are green eyes rare, but the shade and sparkle in this girl's eyes alone were something he had yet to ever see. They were emerald green, like the actual stones, and sparkled and shimmered at every angle. These eyes were pulling him in and he was willingly following. He just began leaning in when he heard a cough and a familiar voice calling, "Sakura?" He froze instantly.


	6. First Impression

Chapter 6

As soon as Eriol heard another door opening and Sakura's gasp, he was turning on his feet and his training skills were instantly harnessed, ready to launch himself into a fight. Only to stop short when he saw who it was.

'Oh, wow. This is going to be interesting,' he thought.

The event slowly played itself out and an amused grin kept growing until Eriol's face all but seemed to be cracking in two. 'I can't wait to share this with Meiling, Ryu and Yakana.' Although when he noticed Syaoran starting to lean in, he knew he had to stop what was going to happen.

With an exaggerated cough, Eriol regrettably interrupted their interlude.

"Sakura?"

When she heard him, her head snapped up to look at him. She looked confused for a moment before the small bit of colour in her cheeks grew quite a bit more. The man's hand casually dropped away and brought his gaze yup to meet Eriol's deep azure eyes. Constant training had them keeping a cool and emotionless face and they even managed to make their gazes questioning.

"Um…" Sakura began.

"That sure is a big box for stuffed animals," stated a cool voice.

"Hm?" Sakura mumbled, feeling stupid for only managing to create sounds, turning to face the unknown stranger.

He gestured to the soft, cute toys littering the hallway and the over-sized, over-turned box. "Then again you do have quite a few."

"Oh." If possible, Sakura turned an even darker shade of pink. "Sorry about that. Umm…yeah. Sorry," she finished lamely.

He just turned, closed and locked his door, then again turned to face her. "Whatever. Just don't stand near my door anymore." With that he walked down the hall towards the elevators.

"Whoah," Eriol began. "Talk about rude. Do you know him, Sakura?"

"Can't say I do." She snapped back from her daze a scowl formed on her face. "Frankly, I don't think that I would want to know him." Sakura crouched down and began picking up the animals. "Unfortunately for us, it looks like he's our new neighbour," she said, her frown deepening. "God! He was such a cold-hearted ass!" But for the rest the day, she couldn't get the cold-hearted ass out of her thoughts.

Later that evening, there was a knock at the door.

Eriol looked over at Sakura, his eyebrows raised. "Who could that be?"

"I have no idea," Sakura answered, standing up from her seat on the couch. "Tomoyo has her own key. She wouldn't' be knocking."

"Stay where you are, Sakura. I'm going to see who it is."

He strode towards the door and took a look into the peep hole. With a guarded expression, he slowly opened the door.

The woman at the door stood with her head bowed, rummaging through her purse.

"Thank God you're here Sakura! I forgot my-" the words died on the woman's lips as she finally looked up into a man's deep azure eyes.

Eriol looked over the woman, supposedly an acquaintance of Sakura's. She was of about the same frame as her; slim and small. Her hair was loose and flowing down her back in gentle, purplish waves. Her eyes, a vibrant, alluring shade of purple.

She looked up and down the hallway highly baffled. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I think I have the wrong place." She began to turn away as a blush steadily grew across her cheeks, only o be stopped as an arm snapped out and gently took hold of her own.

"I don't think I know you're name," Eriol smoothly said.

"Daijoubou Tomoyo. I must have gotten the wrong door. I'm-"

"What makes you think that?"

She opened her mouth to answer the obvious when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called cheerfully.

"Sakura?" she asked, confused. The man who was still holding her arm pulled her into the apartment. "I don't mean to be rude but who is this?"

"Oh! Tomoyo, this is the agent that has been assigned to keep an eye on me, Hiiragizaw Eriol. Eriol, Daijoubou Tomoyo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Daijoubou-san."

"And you, Hiiragizaw-san."

"Please, Eriol, is fine."

"Okay, Eriol," Tomoyo said with a smile. "Then just, Tomoyo, will do." She turned to Sakura to include her into the conversation. "When did you two get here?"

"I think around10: 45," Sakura replied.

"That early? It's after six right now. What have you two been doing?"

"Mostly talking, watching TV and pigging out on junk food," Eriol said with a grin."

"So I guess you two aren't at all hungry?" Tomoyo presumed.

A small rumbling growl emitted from the depths of both Sakura's and Eriol's stomachs. Sakura ducked her head in acute embarrassment and Eriol coughed to cover a nervous chuckle.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Tomoyo said with a smile. She set down her purse and made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

Outside the window, the lights from the streets were being cast into the dark room and over his face. His eyes were closed but his mind and thoughts were anything but asleep.

'So that was Kinomoto Sakura, hm.' Her profile swam in and out of his mind and her emerald eyes were haunting. He ran his fingers through his dark chocolate hair and turned over to let slumber overtake him.

'This is certainly going to be an interesting mission.'

* * *

Note: You all have my sincerest apologies for not updating in 9 months. Just so you all know, this is the majority of chapter six, but not the complete version. This portion is just sort of a forgive-for-being-seemingly-selfish-and-cruel gift for all the readers of this story who have ben anticipating an update. I will TRY, see how the keyword here is TRY, to complete this chapter my the 23rd of Dec.


End file.
